冬の天使
by housiboshi
Summary: Saori sera una shinigami que aparecera de improvisto ante Ichigo y compañia,sera que su oscuro pasado tiene algo que ver con lo que sucede actualmente con la Soul Society,y su vida cambiara al hacer una promesa a alguien especial.


Capitulo 1: El inicio

-….Quien eres?-decía la joven asustada-

-Mi nombre es Hyorinmaru-decía el dragón de hielo mientras su voz sonaba imponente y amenazadora en frente de la jovencita-

-Donde esta Hihime!? Que le has hecho a Hihime?!-gritaba la joven mientras el iris de sus ojos se volvían rojos de la ira- Devuélveme a mi Zanpakuto!!

-Así que eres tu…-decía esquivando el ataque de la pequeña-…la elegida por Hihime..

-A que te refieres?!-gritaba la joven, sin rendirse aun-

-Aun no es el momento para que lo sepas…Saori…-decía Hyorinmaru desapareciendo-

Fin del sueño

-Huh?-decía la joven de cabellos azules mientras se despertaba y veía el reloj-Las 6 am… aun es temprano.

Se levanto de su cama, tomo una ducha sin distraerse, se vistió con el uniforme de la academia de shinigamis (el típico shihakusho de color rojo y blanco), tomo su desayuno en silencio sin mencionar palabra alguna y tomo su zanpakuto antes de dirigirse a la academia.

Su nombre era Saori, su apellido Hasegawa, al menos eso era por el momento.Su cabello era de color morado, sus ojos eran de color azul, pero su verdadero color era rojo, se tapaba uno de ellos con el cabello, lo hacia para disminuir su campo de visión, de modo que le diera ventaja a su enemigo, de todos modos para ella era fácil vencer a los demás.

Nadie le saludaba camino a la academia, aquella frialdad de parte de los demás era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada desde que había muerto Kotaro (su mejor amigo), todo el mundo pensaba que ella lo había matado…pero eso no le importaba en aquel momento.

Ese sueño…lo había tenido otra vez, realmente eso le desconcertaba, pero hoy… estaba dispuesta a saber de todos modos quien era Hyorinmaru, debía existir algún registro de el, de eso estaba segura. Además ella tenia la posibilidad de pasar la academia como una joven prodigio, después de todo, tenia las mejores calificaciones en todos sus cursos de la academia. Eso le ayudaría considerablemente en su propósito…

2 años después

La rebelión de Aizen era algo de lo que toda la Sociedad de Almas (SS) ya estaba enterado, ya debía prepararse todo el Seireitei para la guerra a comienzo del invierno. Se había enviado a un grupo de shinigamis para investigar la situación a cargo de un capitán: Hitsugaya Toshirou.

Flashback

-Habéis pensado alguna vez en pasar la academia en tiempo record, Saori-san?-pregunto un joven de cabellos rojizos-

-No, aun no, Tetsuo-kun- respondía ella con una sonrisa a flor de labios-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-Si es por lo que ven los demás en la puerta de entrada… es que un capitán ha llegado a visitar la academia, es un hecho poco usual, aunque en el fondo no me interesa, cuando me gradúe me convertiré en capitán.-decía emotivamente-

-Si claro- fingiendo que estaba distraída- Iré a ver, tengo un poco de curiosidad.

En la puerta de entrada

-Mira –gritaban muchos de los estudiantes a sus amigos, emocionados de ver a un capitán por 1ª vez-Es Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-…-al parecer aquel momento el capitán del 10º escuadrón tenia apuro, y no pensaba perder el tiempo con un grupo de estudiantes-

-Mocoso creído- decía Saori entre dientes, mientras saltaba sobre los demás para ver el rostro de aquel capitán-

-"¿Quién es ella?"-mirando a la joven de cabellos azules que era unos 2 centímetros mas baja (media 1.65) que el y se encontraba al frente suyo-

Ella levanto la cabeza, lo vio al rostro, pero lo que había en sus ojos que la diferenciaba de otros, era ver los sentimientos de las personas…

-Tan inestable puede llegar a ser un capitán?- susurro solo para que Toshiro llegarla a escucharla-No tienes porque perder la compostura, eres un capitán, no es así?

-Tú debes ser Saori Hasegawa. -decía sonriendo maliciosamente-

-Y que si lo soy?- decía algo molesta mientras levantaba el rostro de Toshiro sin importarle el resto de gente que estaba alrededor-

-…-Toshiro en aquel momento no podía decir palabra alguna, estaba sonrojado ya que nadie en su vida había tenido el valor de hacer algo como eso hacia el, y menos una chica.-

-Sabes, puedo ver tus sentimientos, tu confusión, escucho el latir de tu corazón, no logras engañarme, estas nervioso.-decía a punto de hacer que el corazón de Toshiro latiera tan fuertemente que podría explotar-

Este se alejo usando el Shunpo, ella sonrió con malicia y luego se retiro sin importar las vistas del resto de sus compañeros, estaba feliz, había encontrado al dueño de Hyorinmaru, un capitán que se parecía mucho a ella y que sentía algo parecido a lo de ella por Kotaro…

-Que fue de lo que hiciste aya afuera, Saori?-pregunto Tetsuo con algo de curiosidad-

-Solo encontré al dueño de Hyorinmaru.-sonriendo maliciosamente-

Fin del Flashback

-Taichou!-gritaba Matsumoto desde la casa de Orihime-

-Que quieres Matsumoto?-decía el joven de cabellos blancos-

-Taichou!Taichou!Ha sentido ese reiatsu-decía señalando al cielo-

-Son Arrancars!-decía corriendo con su espada-

Pelearon contra ellos, pero al parecer eran mas fuertes, todo estaba perdido. Hitsugaya había caído, y aquel Espada estaba dispuesto a darle el ataque final.

-Taichou!!-grito Matsumoto, al ver caer rendido a su capitán

-Ya no tienes opción!!-decía el Espada a punto de dirigir su arma para acabar con la vida del capitán Hitsugaya-Muere, Shinigami!!

Alguien detuvo su ataque en aquel momento, salvando la vida del capitán.

-Quien eres?-le decía Toshirou-

-No me recuerdas, Hitsugaya- taichou?-decía la joven de cabellos azules, sonriéndole maliciosamente-

-Hasegawa….-decía el joven antes de caer desmayado por los daños que le habian causado-


End file.
